The Struggle
by Forgotten Eidolon
Summary: *CHAPTER 3 is up*An action story that definitely isnt a cliche. Goku and Krillin begin training shortly after Gohan's birth and things just keep changing from there on. It changes even more when Goku doesnt die fighting Raditz. Read on for the rest.
1. Inception

Disclaimer: All characters and other such work are owned and created by Akira Toriyama and I in no way own any of these characters (besides the ones I created but then again I don't own them either and please your free to use my characters as long as you ask me).  
  
  
  
"Approaching planet Gring Sir, now scanning for life-forms," said a small man whose skin was a dark red shade and his hair as well. Intimidated by his superior he quickly rushed over to start the program. As the advanced computer finished it flashed a notice on the main screen. "Aahhh, looks like its done." Typing a few buttons on the keyboard the computer it started up the report. "Sir the population is 12,000. It seems there is a high PL somewhere on the planet. Most of the population are fighters."  
  
  
  
"Good. Lets land then. It should only take a few hours to find this high PL that was read," spoke a tall, sleek blue warrior. His eyes and mouth luminated an eerie red glow. He was a powerful warrior, one of the strongest of his kind and maybe even the strongest in this galaxy. His crew respected him and feared him more than anything.  
  
  
  
One of the low rank soldiers proceeded to quickly change the coordinates so as not to make his commander mad with waiting. The small ship tilted slightly and continued forth. Upon hitting the atmosphere it began to shake violently, actually knocking some of the warriors off their feet. "Heh, it seems this planet has a thick atmosphere. Either that or some idiot put in inaccurate coordinates," spoke the leader as he glared at the soldier who was responsible.  
  
  
  
Nervously the soldier stepped forth and bowed to his superior. "I'm sorry master, please forgive me," he spoke shakily. His legs shook slightly and his commander could tell.  
  
  
  
"Your forgiven.but next time you will pay," he said waving off the nervous wreck of a soldier. Slouching back in his chair he patiently waits for the shaking to die down. A few minutes passes and he becomes impatient. "How thick is this damn atmosphere anyway? I'm sick of waiting, I'll see you all on the ground," he spoke as he stood up and left the ship through a small hatch located on the floor. Exiting the ship he flew ahead, burning up with heat. Whispering to himself he thought * I'm glad that my skin is resistant to extreme heat cause it sure comes in handy *.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on Earth...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Haha nice catch Krillin. Its almost as big as you," commented Goku to Krillin who had just caught a giant fish. "This lake reminds me of that lake way back that had all the sharks. It was part of Master Roshi's training if I remember right."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, those were the good old days. Me and you getting into all kinds of trouble together. Not a care in the world," Krillin commented as he thought of his childhood. Snapping out of it he brought his attention back to Goku who seemed to also be in lala land. "Hey Goku. Lets go train. I need some exercise and we haven't done any intense training in a long time (surprising to hear Krillin wanting to train isn't it?). Goku? GOKU WAKE UP," Krillin screamed in his ear.  
  
  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Krillin did you say something," Goku questioned in puzzlement. Surprised by the comment Krillin shook his head. "Oh training.I think that's a good idea. I'm getting kinda rusty. But where should we do it?"  
  
  
  
Thinking deeply they both itched their heads. From afar they looked like twins performing the same movements, but up close their were big differences between them. Krillin was obviously a rather short fighter with six dots on his head and a baldie shine. Goku on the other hand was a taller man, his muscles more built than Krillins. Goku's hair was black and spiked up. He wore an orange uniform, as did Krillin. On their uniforms were written Master Roshi, their former instructors name. He had taken them in as kids and trained them, knowing they had potential and weren't like other fighters.  
  
  
  
The next day they started their strenuous training. All day they sparred, needing to get back in shape. Goku was surprised that Krillin was so strong. In his spare time Krillin had always trained and was now was the same strength as Goku if not surpassing him. Realizing that he has been so lazy he tries his hardest to make up for lost time. When nightfall came they continued until it was too dark to see. Exhausted they headed home and went their separate ways. When Goku arrived he stumbled through the house and fell asleep before he even reached his room. Krillin was so exhausted that he slipped into Master Roshi's bed unknowingly and cuddled all night, snoring quite loudly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back on planet Gring...  
  
  
  
  
  
Landing the ship the men slowly poured from within and stood saluting their superior (planet Grings time goes by much slower than that of Earths). Approaching his comrades he looked them over, moving from one to the next. "At ease," he mumbles just loud enough for them to hear. "Everyone spread out into 5 groups and each of you bring a scanner (a small robot used to locate specific PLs along with other things). "Yes Sir," they all roared in unison and split up, each going a separate way. To the normal eye they appeared to be incompetent soldiers but in actuality they were well-trained killing men who were more than capable of defending themselves.  
  
  
  
Knowing he would most likely beat them to the fun he arose into the air. As he increased in altitude it became harder and more pressure was building. The planet had a high gravity level, which made it hard to move around. Looking down he realized that he was barely off the ground. Astonished, he set himself back onto the ground and realized that whatever creature he would soon fight will have an advantage. This was going to be harder than he had first assumed it to be. But a good challenge attracted these fighters, in fact it was what they did. Unlike Frieza these men didn't enslave people or blow up planets but merely searched for fighters worthy of their skills. "Heh, guess I'm going to have to run this one. But I have a cramp in my leg," reaching down he rubbed his leg, trying to make it go away. "Dammit," he yelled as he brought his fist up and slammed it onto his leg, causing it to go dead. "Oh great now its dead." Gritting his teeth he sat down on the ramp, which led to the inner core of his ship. Staring at his leg the anger built up inside him. He felt it pulsate through his body, slowly making its way to his head. Holding his emotions back he buried them inside him much like he always does when he is clustered with anger or another emotion. With a grunt he stood up and limped back into his ship.  
  
  
  
"Get out of here you freak! We don't want your filth around here," yelled a group of inhabitants who has spotted the intruders. They were somewhat frightened and were ready to defend their planet and homes. Knowing that a battle couldn't be avoided one of the soldier's teleported and appeared behind one of the aliens. He picked him up by the neck and snapped it. Astonished, the aliens attacked now furyated over their friends' death. Fists were flying everywhere. Quickly the soldiers disposed of the aliens. "Those aliens put up quite a fight," spoke a warrior named Blake. "I didn't think they were that strong," commented another. "Do you think that they will attack our ship while were gone," questioned Blake. "Most likely but master Tauron is probably guarding it. And they wont even be competition to him," blurted out the biggest of the men, laughing slightly at thinking of them against Tauron.  
  
  
  
"There it is. If we get rid of the ship then they won't be able to leave and we can eradicate them all," said the leader of a large group of about 30 aliens. They surrounded the ship and prepared to attack it. Inside Tauron was training in his healing chamber, his leg no longer dead. While training he could faintly sense a few nearby PLs but he thought nothing of it. Figuring that it was his men he just continued to work out. After completing a flip-blast he looked to his left where a window sat and watched as an alien creeped past it. "Looks like I have some visitors, it seems there are around 28 if my senses tell me right. I'll let them have their fun before I interrupt," Tauron said grinning.  
  
  
  
"Ready? Then lets attack!" The aliens opened fire on the ship and blasted it everywhere. Some punched while others blasted it. They weren't doing any damage but continued to attack anyway. "Fools. Do they really think they can put even a dent in that unbreakable metal? I guess its time to show them who I am," Tauron said sternly. Rising through an opening in the roof he floated slightly into the air and landed on his ship. Most of the aliens didn't notice him and continued their assault. The Elder of the group stepped forth, waving a hand, which signaled the others to stop. They obeyed and quit attacking. "Who are you alien," questioned the Elder to Tauron. "And why are you here?"  
  
  
  
"I am the great Tauron. We are a clan of fighters who enjoy battling and we have come here to do battle with your people. I understand that you are all fighters but I'm not interested in you weaklings. I am searching for a strong fighter. One was read to be on this planet. Bring him to me now," stated Tauron arrogantly. Confused yet angered Dante, an average sized warrior with jade skin like they all had, lunged into the air. Tauron saw this attempt and quickly jumped into the air, knowing that the gravity would push him down faster than usual. Using this to his advantage he came down very fast, exploding through Dante. He landed crouching down and stayed like that, giving the Jades (that is what I will refer these people as) the feeling that he was really that fast and strong, which he was. They all shuddered and mumbled words of astonishment. The Elder seemed less worried than the others. He was a smart man and would not panic so easily. "Y-Yarub, go get Hrane now," commanded the Elder. The Jade Yarub quickly left the group, obviously going to search for Hrane.  
  
  
  
"Bastard! You killed him. Now its your turn to die," screamed Blake as he stared at the alien who had killed his friend. "No, he's mine," said the big soldier as he stepped forward. The alien grinned and pushed the others back so he would have room to fight. "NOW," he screamed and faded. The big man looked around for the alien but could not find him. "Where did he go.he's gone," blurted the big man somewhat perplexed. Looking around he didn't notice the alien coming down towards him. "Watch out! He's above you," yelled Blake to his companion. Staring up the big man watched as the alien came down and grabbed a hold of his head, twisting it around. Letting go the alien flipped forward back onto the ground. He stood up and turned around to watch the soldier. "Shit," uttered Blake as he ran towards his friend. Nadreth (the big man) stood still, a gagging sound coming from his throat and his face holding a painting of dumbfounded ness (that has to hurt). His neck was broken and everyone knew it. Blake ran up and caught Nadreth just as he fell back.  
  
  
  
Holding Nadreth in his arms Blake wept and watched the dumbfounded look fade, leaving behind a face void of all emotion. His body became lifeless and cold much like Blake's was becoming from the insurmountable anger that was inside him. His PL was rising quite adequately. Standing up he turned and stared face to face with the Jade alien. They gazed down one another, their PLs nearly equal. "Aaahhhhhhhhhhh," yelled Blake bringing his fist up to the Jades face which caused the Jade to go flying for quite a distance. Quickly turning around he attacked the others while the strong Jade was down. Punching at one he clenched the insides and tore out his heart. Lifting it to his mouth he took a bite from it and dropped it to the ground. He was obviously insane with anger and it was frightening to watch.  
  
  
  
"Want some more DO YA," screamed Blake to a timid Jade. Punching through his head he turned to face the next opponent. Grabbing a hold of the last alien he picked him up and snapped him in two. Tossing the two pieces to each of his sides he realized that the Nadreth's slayer was standing behind him, still alive and fine. With a crooked grin he turned and observed the Jade pull back his fist in the form of a punch and bring it to his face. Slamming it into Blake's face he flew backwards uncontrollably. Trying hard to stop himself preoccupied him while the Jade flew past him and stopped to wait. Upon collision Blake flew forward and hit the ground, sliding through the dirt. When he finally stopped, a mound of dirt was erected in front and on top of him. Sluggishly he elevated himself onto his feet. "Now its my turn," Blake shakily spoke. Running forward he hurled volleys of blasts at the Jade. Crossing his arms in an X The Jade closed his eyes and took the hits. When the blasts stopped he squinted and faintly saw Blake standing a few feet away, his arms crossed and an evil-ish look on his face. "Your stronger than I had first expected you to be," admitted the Jade. "Thanks, but I don't need your psychological support. But there is one thing that I want from you.YOUR BLOOD," roared Blake. Both ran at each other and collided, locking hands. Blake having arm-wrestled with his crew many times knew how to defeat the opponent. Bending the Jades hands back gave Blake some leverage. Overpowering him he leaned forward and snapped the Jade's wrist then connected with a heat butt. Falling back the Jade held his hand as he sat on the ground, now unable to fight his fullest. Stepping forward Blake laughed in his face and this humiliated the Jade greatly. No one had ever laughed at him. He has always been given the greatest of respect from his peers.  
  
  
  
"How dare you insult me in such a manner. And for your insolence you shall pay a price greater than death.SHAME," declared the Jade who was now bent on defeating and humiliating his opponent. Putting his hand to the ground he tore off skin where the wrist was. Aligning the broken bones he put his hand to them. Emitting intense heat the bone fused back together and he stood up. This act shook up Blake and his confidence decreased. He just gazed at the alien and the incredible feat he had just performed. Never had he seen anyone do such a thing. And even worse is that the Jade hadn't shown the slightest sign of pain through the entire process. * I can still beat him. He has taken more damage than me so I should be fine, * Blake told himself trying to boost his confidence back up. It worked, but only slightly. He could still feel his body shake meagerly.  
  
  
  
"If that last surprise shook you up, then this is going to make you shit yourself," explained the Jade.  
  
  
  
(Well that's it for the first chapter of The Struggle. In the next chapter Blake and the Jade continue there fight. Will Tauron find the warrior he is searching for? All this and more in the next chapter. Please R&R! Thanks for reading my story everyone!) 


	2. Where is Hrane?

(I redid the first chapter again so all the reviews were deleted. I changed some things around to fit better in the story. I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to keep this a well-balanced action story. Please tell everyone to R&R this story so that I can feel I made something worthwhile, lol. If I get enough reviews I might make more stories. And who knows they might even be better than this one! Just kidding! If you have any questions try emailing me and I will attempt to answer them.)  
  
  
  
Bending over he reached down and picked up the skin, which he had only the minute before torn off. Pressing it against his bare arm it sunk back in place and fused with the surrounding skin. Taking a step back Blake uncontrollably blurted out, "IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
  
  
"Now, if your done awing over me can we get back to fighting? I do admit that you are stronger than I thought you were. I wish to see your full power," the Jade spoke.  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure you really want to see my full power. You might have an accident," mocked Blake.  
  
  
  
"I cannot take anymore of your pathetic talk," roared the Jade as he flew forward. Blake realized quickly what was happening and slid to the side, avoiding the Jade. Punching downward, Blake slammed the Jade into the ground. Blake grinned and put a foot on the Jade's back and started applying pressure. The Jade squinted his eyes in pain as his back cracked and popped. Blake applied so much pressure to his back that not even most strong fighters could handle. This was the first time in the whole fight that Blake had witnessed the Jade show any signs of pain. At first he wasn't sure if the alien felt pain, but now he was positive. Finally the aliens body limped out and his head dropped. Blake began to laugh but was cut short. He quickly toppled over and lied there next to the Jade. Standing behind him was the messenger, Yarub. In his hand he held a small rod-like weapon, which was smoking. It was rather small and almost fit perfectly in his hand.  
  
  
  
"Oh crap man, are you ok," exclaimed Yarub to the unconscious Jade. "You need some help. There should be some place around here to heal you." Crouching down, Yarub picked up the battle worn Jade and jumped into the air, teleporting.  
  
  
  
Blake lay smoking and unconscious on the ground. Other bodies were scattered all around him, mostly those of the Jades, which he and his comrades had killed. He fit in perfectly and just appeared to be another dead corpse in the dirt.  
  
  
  
  
  
At the ship...  
  
  
  
  
  
Starting to be agitated by the waiting Tauron stood up and grit his teeth, while looking at all the aliens. He was tired of this silly waiting, how hard was it to find one man in a population of only 12,000? "There will be no more sitting. Until your warrior arrives I shall battle one of your fighters every 10 minutes. You better hope he hurries or when he arrives you will all be dead."  
  
  
  
The Elder became nervous. * What am I to do? I can tell he is a premium fighter. Can any of my men possibly defeat him? All we can do is try. I'll attempt to talk him out of it. Perhaps I should brag about the strength of Hrane so he will wish to wait. * "Please I beg of you to reconsider. He will be here shortly. There is no need to waste your energy on us. You will need all the energy you can get to stand up to Hrane."  
  
  
  
"I don't care about my health. I will fight your men as I promised and when he arrives, if needed, I shall enter my healing chamber." Tauron was very confident in his abilities and feared no one. Ten minutes passes and he picked one of the Jades. The Jade quite nervously prepared himself to fight. "Don't be scared. This will only take a few moments and then you will happily be in the afterlife," boasted Tauron. "Ready? Then lets GO!" Flying forward Tauron kicked the fighter. The Jade flew backwards and crashed into a mound of rocks, exploding upon impact. The other Jades stood in bewilderness. He was the strongest creature next to Hrane that they had ever witnessed. Tauron stood triumphantly with a cocky look on his face. He enjoyed the looks of fear on the Jades faces.  
  
  
  
"Hes a monster! Did you see how easily he destroyed Linge," stuttered a small Jade. All of them were wide-eyed with disbelief. The Elder was now starting to doubt if even Hrane had the power to beat Tauron at all. * Can this creature truly have the power to beat our mighty Hrane? *  
  
  
  
The Elder didn't have long to think about it because right then came Yarub and the warrior who was previously battling against Blake. He didn't have a single scratch on his body and looked as though he had never even fought. Yarub quickly ran up to the Elder and started whispering something back and forth to each other which Tauron could not understand. His translator, which he and his men used to understand what other planets inhabitants were saying, was not working on this language, which they were using to communicate with.  
  
  
  
Several minutes passed and Tauron was getting frustrated over their unknown discussion. He was about to snap when a small beeping sound came from his wrist. It was coming from a small object, which was telling him that ten minutes had passed. He grinned as he was happy that he could now relieve some of his frustration on the small, pathetic aliens. He stood up and tapped his finger off the time-telling object and yelled out "time!" He then flew forward to one of the Jades where he quickly took hold of him and spun around, slamming him into the very hard ground. Then Tauron tossed a blast to another Jade, which vaporized his arm and exploded the Jade behind him. Some of the Jades ran for cover while others just kept running. Now, of the 30 Jades that were in the beginning only 12 now remain. "Cowards," quoted the Jade who had not too long before battled Blake.  
  
  
  
(So ends the second chapter. It was kinda sort but I didn't want to go too far. Not too much went on other than the end to the Blake/Jade fight. In the next chapter will Tauron and this new Jade battle? Where is this mysterious Hrane and will be ever show? Tune in to the next chapter of The Struggle.) 


	3. Tribulations

Earth...  
  
  
  
  
  
"KaaaMeeeHaaaMeeeHA!" Screamed Goku as he released the energy filled blast towards Krillin. With quick reflexes Krillin quickly evaded the attack and approached Goku at full speed. Goku was rather surprised that Krillin had dodged his attack and wasn't ready for a counter attack from Krillin. With one strike from Krillin's fist Goku was sent flying back through a tree and then to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Damn, Krillin has gotten strong," Goku exclaimed under his breath. "I never would have thought that he would be here overpowering me." Goku didn't have time to think much more as Krillin came flying at his again. Goku quickly got to his feet and back in fighting stance. Krillin swung with a right fist then a left, both of which missed Goku by mere millimeters. Goku felt the force of the two punches brush up against his face. Swiftly taking an opening Goku collided with a kick to Krillin's chin. Krillin flew up a few feet then came back down and landed on his stomach, having done a back flip in the air.  
  
  
  
Krillin raised his head and peered at Goku with one eye open, the other having dirt in it. "OK Goku you win. I still can't beat you and my training has been intense," Krillin disappointedly exclaimed. Over the past year or two he had been at Master Roshi's Island working his ass off so that he could claim his title over Goku as the strongest on the planet. Master Roshi had even noticed his determination and how far he was going. Krillin sat up and dusted off his training Gi.  
  
  
  
"Hey Krillin, I better get going. Chi Chi is going to get mad at me if I'm late. She says I haven't been spending much time with Gohan and it can be uh..what was that word again? Oh yea, emotionally damaging to a child during his young years if his father isn't around," Goku explained rather confused to Krillin who was also confused. After a few minutes of the two pondering Chi Chi's words Goku broke the silence by laughing a little and pointing to his wrist like he had a watch on. Krillin knowingly nodded and watched Goku fly off into the horizon. Krillin stayed for several more hours lying on his back looking at the stars deep in thought.  
  
  
  
"WHY!? Why am I always the one lacking behind, having to be saved every time," Krillin questioned as he could feel a single tear roll down his face. His eyes were blurry from the tears, which were rolling one by one down his face. They wouldn't stop coming no matter how hard he tried. He just could not understand why Goku had to always be the hero. It made him feel helpless every time an enemy had taken him down easily and then had to watch as Goku would arrive and accomplish what Krillin had never been able to. With the tears still coming Krillin got up and flew away, the wind stinging his eyes. As he flew he promised himself that tomorrow he would try harder than ever.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning...  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku arose from his bed and came into the kitchen where Chi Chi and Gohan were placed. Chi Chi was at the stove cooking some rice while Gohan sat at the table in a high chair crying like he usually did. Goku passed Chi Chi, giving her a kiss as he did and came to Gohan. Picking Gohan up Goku tossed him into the air lightly several times and set him back down. Gohan's crying stopped and he seemed content. Goku went back to Chi Chi and started talking to her. "Chi Chi, I'm going to go now. Ill be back a little later." Chi Chi made a stern face and only waved him off. Goku shrugged and left the small house to go meet Krillin. The two met at the usual spot where they have been training lately. When Goku arrived Krillin was already there and was doing one-handed pushups so fast that at first Goku didn't even think he was moving. "Hey," Goku greeted to Krillin. Krillin nodded slightly and kept doing his workout.  
  
  
  
"Be with ya in a sec Goku, I just need to finish these up." Goku nodded back and crossed his arms as he waited. Krillin continues for a few more minutes and then finished them up, sighing as he got to his feet. His arm muscles were bulging and his face was red from his workout. He proceeded and got into fighting stance without even a pause between the two. Goku sensed a difference in Krillin's attitude, he feel a determination in him that he had never really felt before, not like this. Goku slowly also got into his fighting stance, not being used to this new attitude of Krillins. Before Goku could really even finish getting ready Krillin made a move. He came forward and put a fist to Goku's stern chest. Goku crouched forward, feeling the impact of the hit against him. Krillin then proceeded in elbowing Goku's back to the ground. Goku spun around, almost like break dancing and kicked the side of Krillin's face. Krillin stumbled a few feet to the side and regained his balance. Turning his head back towards Goku who was nearby back on his feet Krillin swung his arm back and lunged it forward into Goku's head. Goku rolled backwards several times and stopped as he rolled against a rock. Goku rubbed his head and took hold of the rock. Then Goku tore it from the Earth and tosses it at Krillin. As it neared Krillin it exploded from his fist. As the rock separated it revealed Goku right behind it with an arm cocked back. Krillin was knocked back in the air by Goku and then punches again in the face, which sent him flying in the opposite direction. Krillin recovered from the attack and made a ki blast, which he sent hurling towards Goku. Goku jumped away from its path and then sent his own ki blast back at Krillin. Krillin also moved from his attack. The two stood several feet apart staring back and forth to one another. Each had a determined look on their face.  
  
  
  
"Krillin, impressive moves. I've never seen you take to fighting like this before," Goku complimented the human. "I didn't realize that you were so strong before. It looks like your training has paid off."  
  
  
  
"I'm glad that you've finally noticed it. How does it feel to know that I'm stronger than you are Goku?" Krillin was enjoying this moment of his. Goku had a puzzling look on his face, his best friend wasn't acting at all like himself. He seemed hostile and unfriendly, which was the exact opposite of how Krillin really was.  
  
  
  
"Krillin you're not acting like yourself. What's going on with you?" A rather confused Goku asked.  
  
  
  
"I'm sick of being in your shadow Goku. From now on I will walk my own path and you will know how it feels to be disregarded by everyone as harmless or second best. Nearly my entire life I've been compared to you rather than have them recognize me as the talented fighter I am. Why can't people acknowledge me rather than compare me? You have no idea how it feels," Krillin roared intently. The words hit Goku like a train.  
  
  
  
"Krillin. I've never thought of you as second best but always as an equal." Before Goku could continue on Krillin boisterously flew away before Goku could stop him. Goku stood alone, not really sure what to do.  
  
  
  
(There is the third chapter finished. The second chapter was kinda short so I made this one a little bit longer. Last chapter I really didn't go to Earth so I made this entire chapter over the happenings on Earth to make up. It seems that Goku and Krillin are having troubles of their own. Will they resolve their differences? What is happening on Planet Jade? Find out in the next chapter of The Struggle.) 


End file.
